Desde las cenizas
by Lady Bureens
Summary: Katniss y Peeta regresan al distrito 12 en busca de algo de paz, se tienen el uno al otro pero como vivirán esa transición de los últimos años y como renacerán a partir de las cenizas de la revolución
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer Fic y espero que les guste de verdad me costo mucho trabajo y admiro mucho el que muchos de ustedes hacen, se aceptan revisiones y sugerencias.

Los personajes son propiedad de S. Collins yo solo escribo por diversión y por que me encanto la historia

_"Soy Katniss Everdeen, Tengo 18 años, Fui tributo en los 74° juegos del hambre, sobreviví , ayude a derrocar al capitolio después del Quartel Quell, mi hermana murió. Ahora vivo con Peeta Mellark, también fue tributo en los juegos y fue secuestrado, le lavaron el cerebro y trato de matarme 3 veces, pero el prometió que se quedaría conmigo siempre"_

Este es mi mantra de todos los días, mientras me levanto y veo el golpeteo de una rama de árbol por mi ventana. Estiro los brazos en busca del calor de Peeta, pero encuentro la cama bacía. Seguramente está en la cocina horneando. Probablemente tuvo una mala noche y no quiso despertarme. Una punzada de culpa me golpea en el estómago, el siempre se despierta cuando yo despierto gritándole a mi padre que corra o escapando de los mutos del capitolio. Y el nunca me dice nada cuando sus pesadillas lo atormentan en la noche, o cuando tiene esos ataques en los que se le ve la mirada perdida y aprieta la parte trasera de las sillas del comedor, aunque ya no es tan frecuente, aún tengo miedo de perderlo, de que piense que soy un horrible muto diseñado solo para herirlo.

Huele a pan

Peeta estuvo horneando toda la noche y huele delicioso.

Me deslizo con rapidez fuera de la cama y bajo calladamente las escaleras de la casa que está en La aldea de los vencedores, la casa que compartía con mi madre y con Prim. Mi madre sigue en el distrito 4 ayudando con el hospital. A veces hablamos por teléfono y lloramos juntas, yo sigo llorando escondida en el armario de mi recamara cuando creo que no hay nadie en la casa. Pero muchas veces escucho como se abre la puerta de la habitación y de inmediato Peeta llega a sostenerme entre sus brazos y a mecerme como cuando estuvimos en el Quell, cuando los charlajos imitaban los gritos de Prim. Solo que esa vez no eran reales.

Cuanto más me acerco a la cocina más fuerte es el olor a pan recién horneado. Y ahí está el, el chico rubio con ojos azules que muchas veces sacrifico su propia seguridad con tal de salvar mi vida, y eso le costó muy caro.

-Ya estas despierta- Dice el mientras gira con una bandeja de pan recién horneado

- No estabas en la cama cuando lo hice

- Lo siento- Musita con voz apenas audible y veo como un color rojo invade sus mejillas blancas

-El pan se ve rico

El solo se limita a sonreír, sabe que no me gusta quedarme sola en la cama, menos cuando sé que él no ha podido dormir.

Desayunamos en silencio mientras Sae la Grasienta llega con tocino y huevos para nosotros.

-Katniss…

El tono de su voz es de profunda tristeza, y noto como hay una nota de duda en ella

Solo le respondo con la mirada, una mezcla de tristeza, enojo y duda por lo que me va a decir.

-No puedo volver a dormir contigo …

Ni siquiera lo dejo terminar me levanto de golpe y le contesto con un grito que hace que Sae brinque de sorpresa

-¡¿POR QUE?! Tú prometiste que te quedarías conmigo- y siento como el calor de la ira inunda mi cara y mi cuerpo en general

- Porque tengo miedo de herirte-

Y antes de que me dejara contestar el continua

-Esta noche tuve otro ataque, estabas dormida, apenas y pude contenerme, no quiero herirte, ¿sabes?, no tendría sentido que tratando de protegerte fuera yo quien terminara haciéndote daño

Pero ya no lo estoy escuchando, lo único que más me aterra es que Peeta se vaya y me deje, ya no tengo casa, no tengo hermana, no tengo a mi junto a mi madre, él es lo único que me queda y está diciéndome que no lo puedo tener.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por visitar mi fanfic y por sus revews :) Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, reclamaciones :) Cabe aclarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (de eso pido mi limosna jajajaja) pertenecen a la gran S. Collins **

Dejo lo más rápido que puedo la cocina, y veo como Peeta me intenta seguir pero yo soy más rápida. Subo las escaleras corriendo y me encierro en mi habitación. Prácticamente me aviento sobre la cama y golpeo las almohadas mientras hundo la cara lo más que puedo para acallar mis gritos.

"Siempre"

Fue en este mismo lugar cuando él me dijo que se quedaría conmigo siempre y que poco me duro todo eso.

Escucho como sube las escaleras y toca la puerta

-Katniss por favor déjame entrar

-Vete- y le arrojo a la puerta una almohada como si quisiera derribarla

-Katniss, déjame explicarte

Pero ya no le contesto. Tengo un nudo en la garganta que me impide hablar.

Lloro hasta quedarme dormida. Y cuando despierto es prácticamente la hora de la comida. Y recuerdo la pesadilla que tuve. Podía ver como Peeta y yo estábamos juntos. Y de pronto me quedaba sola, en un lugar muy obscuro, y aunque le gritaba su nombre lo único que escuchaba era el eco de su voz. Y de pronto Snow aparecía y se reía de mi mientras brotaba sangre de su boca.

Y esta vez el no estaba para abrazarme y decirme que todo estaba bien. Asi que me levanto de la cama y al abrir la puerta y encuentro una nota:

"Katniss

De verdad lamento haberte lastimado con lo que dije, pero ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte.

Tú eres la única persona que tengo, ni hermanos ni padres. Mi única amiga del pasado es Delly y casi no la veo. Aun así no se comparan con el amor que te tengo. Te he amado desde los 5 años. Y no quiero herirte.

Anoche cuando desperté te vi tan linda dormida junto a mí que todo parecía perfecto. Pero de la nada te convertías en un muto con afilados dientes con unos ojos rojos inyectados de sangre y lista para matarme.

Me tomo unos cuantos segundos darme cuenta de que eso no era verdad. Pero ya tenía las manos alrededor de tu cuello, como aquella vez en el 13, y las retire inmediatamente. Creí que lo mejor sería dejarte dormir en paz. Mientras bajaba las escaleras me preguntaba qué hubiese pasado de no parar a tiempo. De haberte ahorcado. No podría con esa culpa.

Necesito verte por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

Peeta."

Como si necesitara saber quién dejo la nota.

Noto como las lágrimas se me escapan de los ojos y como Buttercup llega a maullarme para que le de comida.

-Peeta se va- le digo como si el pudiera entender, el mueve las orejas al entender el nombre. Peeta Lleva algo de tiempo con nosotros. El gato le ha tomado cierto cariño. Peeta es muy bueno con él. Casi como lo era Prim.

Prim.

Camino derecho por el pasillo y entro a la que era su habitación.

Todavía hay cosas que no puedo sacar. Sus vestidos. Algunas muñecas de trapos viejos que hacíamos cuando vivíamos en la Veta. Al ser tan pobres teníamos que dejar de lado las cosas como juguetes. Pero mi padre nos hacía muñecas con hojas de pino seco, que mi madre arreglaba y nos daba y con ellas tuvimos grandes días de juego, claro hasta que mi padre murió y yo tuve que hacerme cargo de mi familia.

Buttercup entra detrás de mí y se acomoda a mi lado junto a la cama mientras yo acaricio el edredón que tiene puesto. Es de un color rosa claro. Como el delas mejillas de un bebe de pocos meses.

Escucho como se abre la puerta de la entrada. Me limpio las lágrimas con la manga de mi blusa y bajo a toda prisa.

-Katniss- Y veo que Peeta también ha estado llorando. Sus ojos hinchados lo delatan.

-Por favor no te vayas- Le digo con la voz ronca y rota por el dolor que hay en esa petición

-No me ire a ningún lado- Dice mientras camina hacia mí y me abraza, y mientras lo hace yo lo abrazo por la cintura y hundo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Pero dormiré en la sala- Dice mientras aumenta la fuerza de su abrazo.

- Eso es casi como si te fueras- Le digo presionando mis labios contra su cuello

-Pero así estarás segura, si tengo un ataque no serás tan vulnerable. Me recuperaría y podría estar más tranquilo de que tú estás a salvo.

Y lo único que se me ocurre responder es

-Que sea solo temporal- Mientras levanto mi cara y le doy un beso casto en la mejilla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chic s aquí ando publicando un nuevo capitulo espero les guste, gracias por los reviews y espero siga incrementando, opinen en que sentido les gustaría que fuera ma sla historia, yo la quise hacer un poco mas romántica y no tan de acción, creo que Katniss y Peeta se lo merecen.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran S. Collins :) **

La cama se siente tan vacía. Y la lluvia golpea con fuerza la ventana. Hasta el gato se acostó en la cama conmigo. Le tiene terror a los rayos

-No tengas miedo Buttercup- Le digo mientras le estiro la mano para acariciarle detrás de las orejas y tratar de ahuyentar su miedo. Solo me responde con un maullido de horror y se sube hacia donde estoy yo. Desearía que Peeta estuviese aquí conmigo. Pero en este momento debe de estar en el sofá junto a la chimenea.

Por la tarde después de que el me dijera eso bajamos algunas cosas para que él se instalara. Algunas sabanas y cobijas. Aunque yo le dije que se podía quedar en el cuarto de mi madre él se negó diciendo que aún estaba muy cerca mío y que por lo menos le tomaría un rato subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, lo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta de que no hay peligro.

Después de dar vueltas en la cama acepto que no me voy a dormir, así que me calzo unas pantuflas, un lujo que no teníamos en la Veta pero me he acostumbrado rápido a su comodidad, y bajo despacio las escaleras, para ver qué es lo que Peeta está haciendo, y como lo sospechaba, el tampoco puede dormir. Pero el aun no nota mi presencia así que me detengo un poco para observarlo bien.

Su cabello rubio toma una tonalidad cobriza por el reflejo del fuego y su espalda se ve tan ancha. Esta sentado de espaldas hacia la entrada. Así que aún no ha notado mi presencia. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo mirándolo. Pero me sobresalto cuando él me habla

-Podrías dejar de mirarme como una tonta y venir aquí.

¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo?. Se repente siento como el color sube a mis mejillas y me pego contra la pared por levantarme rápido. Peeta se ríe y yo me voy a mi cuarto ofendida de que se burlara de mí.

-No Katniss espera- y mientras dice eso veo como me persigue hasta llegar al cuarto y se sienta en la cama donde estoy acostada sobre mi lado izquierdo. Y me besa en la sien en donde me di el golpe.

-No me gusta que te burles de mi- le digo con voz chillona por la emoción de que el este otra vez conmigo en la cama.

-No me estaba burlando solo quería que te sentaras conmigo frente al fuego- Me dice mientras se acomoda a mi lado y me abraza, como para protegerme de mis terrores nocturnos, como lo hizo en la cueva en los primeros juegos.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te estaba mirando?- le digo mientras me giro para estar de frente y poder acomodarme en su pecho mientras él pone su barbilla en su cabeza.

-¿No podías dormir?-

-No has respondido mi pregunta- le digo riendo mientras le pico la panza

-Casi de inmediato- Me responde riéndose de mi toque

-Oh, ya veo- Le contesto mientras mis mejillas se sonrojan – ¿y por qué no me dijiste nada?-

- No lo sé, solo esperaba que en algún momento te acercaras pero como no lo hiciste decidí esperar, pero como no lo hacías tuve que intervenir-

-No podía dormir y decidí ver que estabas haciendo pero cuando te vi frente al fuego no pude evitar hacerlo, no quería molestarte, pero sabía que no ibas a estar durmiendo-

-Ven acá- Y me dice mientras me abraza más fuerte y pone su frente junto a la mía- Tratemos de dormir- Y me besa mientras nos acomodamos.

-Me amas ¿Real o no real?-

Yo le contesto – Real-

Y nos sumimos en un sueño en donde no hay más guerra ni muerte.

En donde solo estamos el y yo


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno les traigo otro capitulo. Tratare actualizar siempre que tenga tiempo. Gracias por sus Reviews :) **

**Los personajes son de la gran S. Collins yo solo los tomo prestados para alimentar mi imaginación **

En la mañana me despierto y veo a Peeta durmiendo junto a mí, se ve tan joven, casi parece un niño, con sus labios un poco abiertos y su cabello alborotado. Así que no me muevo para no despertarlo. Y solo lo observo. Cuando veo que él se empieza a despertar finjo que sigo durmiendo. Para no parecer una tonta. De nuevo.

El solo me besa la frente y me abraza más fuerte.

-Buenos días- Le digo mientras me estiro y me pego más hacia él. Me gusta como huele, así que pongo mi nariz en su cuello para olerlo mejor.

-No quería despertarte-

-No lo hiciste- y nos quedamos así un rato hasta que escuchamos que alguien toca la puerta

-Debe ser Haymich- Digo pero no me intento soltar de su agarre

-No lo creo- Me dice mientras se levanta y se pone una bata- Si fuera Haymich ya estaría blasfemando por qué no lo dejamos entrar o estaría intentando tirar la puerta a golpes-

Y sé que tiene razón así que me apresuro a calzarme las pantuflas y a ponerme una bata de bonito satín azul obscuro, otro lujo que no se nos era permitido cuando Snow gobernaba, recuerdo como en las noches de invierno teníamos unas cuantas mantas de lana gruesa que pesaban y se al cabo de un tiempo olían mal porque en esas circunstancias no era muy recomendable lavarlas, seguramente se congelarían por el frio y el agua y serian inútiles.

Así que bajo después de Peeta y veo que hay alguien con él en la sala y está muy serio así que decido no acercarme e irme a la cocina y preparar algo de desayunar. Mis habilidades en la cocina poco a poco han ido mejorando. Peeta es mucho mejor que yo. Y él se ha dedicado pacientemente a enseñarme. Aun así agradezco que Sae venga de vez en vez a hacer de comer.

Escucho como la puerta se cierra, así que creo que es un buen momento para salir a investigar. Y veo que Peeta sigue sentado con expresión pensativa. Así que solo espero a que el hable primero, pero como no lo hace…

-¿Quién era?- Le pregunto mientras me siento junto a el

-Un enviado de Plutarch- Y veo como en sus ojos hay algo de miedo- Paylor quiere vernos-

-No dijo para que- Pregunto asustada, lo último que quiero hacer es regresar al lugar en donde perdí a mi hermana, en donde nos preparaban para matarnos entre nosotros, por eso regrese al 12 por que es lo más parecido a un hogar.

-No solo que tenemos que estar lo más pronto posible- Me dice buscando mi mano para tranquilizarme- También quieren que vaya Haymich-

-¿Ya lo sabe?- Le pregunto mientras me levanto y voy hacia la puerta para ver si el mensajero se ha pasado su casa pero al parecer no se atrevió ni siquiera a tocar. Todos sabemos, parece que hasta los desconocidos, que Haymich sigue teniendo problemas con el alcohol. Fue sensato no intentar entrar, el único problema es que ahora nosotros debemos hacerlo.

-Vamos los dos- Le digo mientras lo espero en el primer escalón de la puerta. Afuera se ve el piso húmedo por la tormenta que cayó anoche, afortunadamente todas las casas tienen un sendero hecho de piedras, así que no corremos riesgo de mojarnos los pies con el césped húmedo.

-Vamos- Y cierra tras de él la puerta

Y mientras caminamos tomados de la mano, como una pareja normal. Bueno, lo que creemos que es normal. De repente se detiene frente a la casa que es suya en La Aldea, la única casa que le queda, aparte de la mía, y la mira con nostalgia.

-Sabes deberíamos turnarnos para quedarnos en las casas de ambos, la mía ya se ve muy abandonada-

-Podríamos alquilarla- Digo no muy entusiasta, la verdad es que se me hace algo tedioso andar cambiando de casa a cada rato. Pero quien la alquilaría, al distrito solo han llegado pocos, algunos de los antiguos habitantes, unos tantos de otros distritos. Hace falta mucha gente para la fábrica de medicinas que aún sigue en construcción. Muchos de los que antes trabajaban en las minas ahora trabajan en eso. Reciben un salario justo y una jornada de trabajo justa. Paylor parece estarlo haciendo bien. Miro hacia la casa de Haymich y veo que sale humo de la chimenea. Seguramente el suministro de alcohol se le acabo y tiene síndrome de abstinencia. Recuerdo esa vez cuando Riper no pudo ponerse al corriente con el negocio, temblaba todo el tiempo. Recuerdo como Prim se asustó así que muchas veces la esperaba a la entrada de la aldea para que no tuviera miedo. Recuerdo como en el 13 me dijo que la estaban entrenando para ser médico. Y luego como murió al calor de las llamas. Sacudo la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello. Como si los recuerdos se desprendieran de mi trenza mal peinada y cayeran al piso mojado. No quiero que Peeta me vea llorando. No ahora que tengo que tener valor para despertar a Haymich. Desde que regresamos su casa sigue siendo la misma. Hazelle se fue a vivir al distrito 2 con Gale ya no hay quien le haga de ama de casa.

Gale.

Desde el día de la ejecución de Snow no lo he visto.

"Eso era lo que tenía a mi favor, cuidar de tu familia"

-Katniss, ya llegamos- Me dice Peeta para traerme a la realidad- ¿Quieres que vaya yo solo?

-No vamos, alguien tiene que hacerlo- Le digo mientras tiro de su mano para entrar.

Apenas abrimos la puerta el hedor que desprende la casa es fuerte, no tanto como la primera vez, pero parece que los ratones han regresado y la humedad está atravesando las paredes de su casa.

-Parece que a los tortolitos ya les dieron la buena noticia, o no preciosa- Dice Haymich, pareciera que no se ha bañado al menos en una semana, su cabello se ve grasiento y su ropa esta manchada en sudor.

- Que sabes acerca de esto- de dice Peeta y pone algo de pan fresco en la mesita de té que tiene Haymich frente al fuego. ¿Cuándo la tomo? Seguramente estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que la traía en la otra mano.

-Paylor está haciendo un seguimiento de los vencedores que sobrevivieron a la segunda revolución, parece que quiere saber nuestra opinión sobre cómo está llevando las cosas- Dice mientras estira la mano para tomar un pan.

- Y cuando tenemos que estar en el capitolio- Pregunta Peeta sin dejar de mirar el fuego que cruje en la chimenea

-El domingo- Responde con la boca llena de pan, algunas migajas salen de su boca y caen al piso- Más vale que se vayan preparando que nos tenemos que ir hoy en la tarde si queremos llegar a tiempo-

- Y si no queremos ir- Respondo yo desde las sombras

-No tienes elección preciosa, la presidenta de Panem requiere tu presencia en el capitolio.

-Bien- Dice Peeta mientras se pone de pie y camina hacia donde estoy yo- Más vale que estemos listos- Me toma de la mano y me lleva hacia la salida- Vendremos por ti

-De acuerdo- dice Haymich mientras se pone de pie y se aleja por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Cuando salimos a la calle no puedo evitar pensar quien estará ahí. Tal vez este Gale. Aun no sé cómo me siento respecto a las bombas que mataron a Prim. Gale y Beetee diseñaron esas bombas sin pensar que algún día se volvería en contra de ella. No puedo culparlo, pero una parte de mi lo hace, una gran parte.

Llegamos a la casa y no hablamos, nos limitamos a poner las maletas para irnos en la noche. Hasta que Peeta rompe el silencio.

-Deberías llamar a tu madre.

-No veo el por qué tengo que hacerlo

-Tal vez puedas verla- dice encogiéndose de hombros- Tiene tiempo que no hablan.

Recuerdo como antes de los primeros juegos, le reprochaba el hecho de que dejara que Prim y yo nos muriéramos de hambre. Pero después solo sé que hay gente que no está lista para afrontar ciertas cosas. Y ella ya ha perdido a dos seres amados. Demasiados para una sola vida. Así que solo asiento y bajo las escaleras y tomo el teléfono.

La charla es breve, le digo que iré al capitolio y que todo está bien y que me gustaría mucho verla. Ella no se niega. Después de despedirnos y veo como Peeta baja con cuidado con las maletas. No llevamos mucho en realidad. No planeamos quedarnos mucho tiempo.

-Que haremos con el gato- Me dice antes de dejarlas en la entrada de la casa.

Buttercup. Casi lo olvido.

-Sobrevivirá- Le digo riéndome- No es que realmente necesite de nosotros.

Peeta solo sonríe y abre la puerta. Pero podemos ver que Haymich ya está con la maleta al hombro esperándonos.

Los 3 caminamos sin decir una palabra. Después de todo, regresaremos al lugar que es la fuente de todas nuestras pesadillas


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza, la escuela me esta empezando a ganar terreno. Les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero lo disfruten. Por cierto la banda Coldplay escribió una canción para la película de "en llamas" y por que lo menciono, por que es la primera vez que ellos escriben una canción para una película :) les dejo el link y en sus comentarios díganme que les pareció**

**Una vez mas, los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a S. Collins **

watch?v=Lh3TokLzzmw

En el tren, nos limitamos a un vagón, en realidad al vagón de la comida. Comimos deliciosas cremas de verduras exóticas, y es obvio que alguien les dijo a los cocineros que mi guiso favorito era el guiso de cordero con ciruelas, había pasteles deliciosos de los cuales Peeta se mostró muy curioso e insistía hablar con el cocinero para saber la receta. Comimos hasta que nuestros vientres se abultaron, Haymich solo se limitó a beber. El tren es rápido así que no tardaremos en llegar. Aun así no hablamos mucho, ya sea porque Haymich estaba ahogado en licor, o porque Peeta o yo dormíamos a diferentes turnos. Nos limitábamos a comer o a dormir. De vez en cuando caminaba alrededor del vagón, ya que empezaban a dormirse mis piernas. Y no me gusta esa sensación de la sangre regresando a mis dedos.

-Deberías dormir- Me dice Haymich desde el sillón donde estaba dormido

-No tengo sueño

-Ansiosa de llegar preciosa- Me dice mientras se intenta levantar, pero esta borracho como una cuba así que se da por vencido y solo se endereza. –Por qué no eres una buena chica y me pasas algo de comer- y apunta con la cabeza en dirección a la mesa de la comida.

En realidad no tengo muchas ganas de hacerla de su sirviente, pero hoy las circunstancia son especiales. No necesitamos más tensión de la que ya tenemos. Así que le sirvo unos cuantos panes con carne y salsa. Aunque le acerco el plato con cubiertos él los rechaza y come con las manos. Es muy raro ver comer a Haymich. Nunca lo veo con nada en la boca que no sea una botella de licor blanco.

-Qué crees que quiera Paylor- Le pregunto mientras veo como devora de un bocado un pan del tamaño de su puño.

-No lo sé- Dice mientras se limpia la boca con el reverso de la manga –Pero Plutarch fue muy tajante en que los vencedores sobrevivientes deben de estar presentes.

-Sabes si alguien más estará ahí-

-Por qué preciosa, temes volver a ver a tu "primo"- me dice con aire socarrón y yo me volteo a ver si Peeta no ha despertado. No quiero que sepa que he preguntado por Gale.

-No le tengo miedo- contesto lo más controlada que puedo.

-Entonces por qué preguntas, temes que el volverlo a ver reviva la chispa, chica en llamas- Y mientras lo dice se pone de pie y camina torpemente hacia la mesa para dejar su plato. – Porque no vienes conmigo, regresaremos antes de que el chico despierte, necesito un poco de aire- y camina hacia una ventanilla del tren, no creo que sea prudente dejarlo que ande solo por ahí, así que lo acompaño.

-Y bien- pregunta mientras con trabajos abre la ventanilla dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento. Es obvio que quiere una explicación

- Echo de menos a Gale- Admito mientras me recargo sobre el borde de ventana. Aunque no se si sea prudente hacerlo, por la velocidad a la que vamos una rama podría convertirse en un arma mortífera, pero aun asi no me retiro.

-Y el chico lo sabe- añade mientras los dos volteamos a ver a Peeta, que aparentemente sigue dormido. Yo solo niego con la cabeza

-Y piensas decírselo- Pregunta mientras arroja hacia afuera de la ventana un pequeño trozo de pan que llevaba en la mano

-Aun no lo sé- respondo mientras veo como fuera de la ventana pasan zumbado las ramas de los árboles que se confunden con las sombras de la noche. Asi que decido que es mejor cerrar la ventana, pero con una mano Haymich me lo impide antes de decir

-Cuando se lo digas, trata de ser amable- e inmediatamente me dejo cerrar la ventana. Ahora veo por qué. El ruido que hacia el viento impedía que alguien más nos escuchara, en este caso Peeta.

-Haymich, nunca pensaste en volver a tener una relación - Y mi pregunta parece despertar algo en él, pues de la impresión dejo caer la botella que se rompió en pedazos frente a sus pies. Ni siquiera se preocupó por levantarla y camino sobre los vidrios

- Para que, para que el capitolio tuviera algo con que controlarme- y puedo notar como su cuerpo se tensa, no debí preguntar- Después de que asesinaran a mi madre, a mi hermano y a mi chica, prometí que nunca me involucraría para que no me hicieran daño. Pero llegaron ustedes.- y cuando lo dice noto como su voz se rompe. Dobla las rodillas y se deja caer en contra del piso, y empieza a llorar.

Diablos, no lo vi venir. No sé si es porque esta borracho o está lidiando con la resaca. Pero me ha tomado por sorpresa. Así que lo único que se me ocurre hacer es acercarme y poner su cabeza en mis piernas mientras le trato de consolar. Nunca había visto a Haymich así. Siempre se mostraba tan fuerte, inclusive hosco. Pero solo es una máscara. Como la mía. A final de cuentas somos más parecidos de lo que creía.

-Todos esos niños…- Me dice mientras solloza y yo le aparto el cabello de la cara.- Nunca estas preparado para eso, regresar a casa y encontrarte con sus familias cuando entregas el cuerpo del hermano, del hijo, nunca fue fácil- Y mientras lo dice se sienta y se limpia la nariz con la manga del saco.- Pero ahora ya no importa, ya no habrá más juegos del hambre- y poco a poco se pone de pie

- Si me disculpas preciosa, quiero algo de soledad- Suelta, el Haymich que conozco ha regresado. Y le dejo apartarse al vagón donde solía quedarse cada año. Aunque no sé de qué servirá, pues seguramente le recordara 25 años de ver morir a niños en las arenas.

Y mientras lo veo irse, pienso en mí, en cómo sería mi vida si no hubiese sacado esas bayas. Tal vez sería igual que Haymich. Sacudo un poco la cabeza para olvidar eso. Y cuando veo que Peeta empieza a despertar, y me dedica una sonrisa sé que no me equivoque al salvarnos


	6. Chapter 6

**Un nuevo fic :) Mil gracias por sus Reviews! y mil gracias por poner esta historia como sus favoritas**

**La historia no es mía. Son de la gran Suzanne Collins. Yo escribo por mera diversión **

La llegada al capitolio es mucho menos fastuosa que antes, ya no hay personas golpeteando y gritando tras los cristales, lo cual agradecemos sobremanera. En la estación ya hay dos hombres de Paylor con el escudo nuevo de Panem. Nos abren la puerta del coche donde nos llevaran al palacio de justicia. Y mientras vamos avanzando me doy cuenta que el capitolio poco a poco se ha puesto en pie. Vemos tiendas de ropa, de comida. También vemos gente de otros distritos caminando junto con gente del lugar. Gente que no tiene ningún tipo de modificaciones ni colores encendidos en el pelo o pestañas, a la par de gente con bigotes de gato, con piel morada, con pestañas inhumanamente largas. La imagen es un poco chocante.

-Hemos llegado- Nos dice el hombre que lleva un traje de color negro con camisa blanca. Cualquiera diría que se dirige a una ceremonia elegante. El, parece venir de los distritos, pues no tiene ninguna modificación, su piel es color apiñonada y su cabello es corto, definitivamente es de los distritos.

Poco a poco nos ayudan a bajar las maletas y nos introducimos palacio de justicia. Donde ya nos está esperando una joven, de no más de 30 años con unas hojas en la mano. Veo que en el pecho tiene una placa con el nombre de Clare.

- Por aquí por favor- nos dice mientras señala un pasillo de paredes blancas y alfombra roja.

En las paredes hay cuadros, de personas con vestidos opulentos, con peinados altísimos. Y ropa ridícula. Pero ninguno se me hace conocido. Están en un campo con copas en las manos y comiendo de una mesa quesos y lo que pareciera ser vino.

- Son pinturas antiguas- dice Peeta sacándome de mi trance al ver que estiraba la mano para tocar una. –Deben ser de mucho antes de los tiempos obscuros, era bien sabido por la gente que a Snow le gustaban las cosas exóticas-

El solo mencionar su nombre hace que el estómago se me revuelva y retiro la mano al instante. Me pregunto por qué las conservaran todavía si eran propiedad de uno de los tiranos más grandes en el mundo. Yo las quemaría.

- Oh, tu podrías pintar algo así. Incluso algo mejor- y sé que es verdad. Lo he visto, desde el momento en el que me las mostró en el tren que nos llevaba al distrito 11. Solo espero que no se le ocurra mostrar las pinturas de sus pesadillas.

Cuando llegamos al fondo del pasillo Clare nos abre la puerta y nos encontrarnos con caras familiares. Están Annie, con un pequeño crio en brazos, Johanna con cara de aburrimiento hasta que nos ve, Beetee, mirando hacia todos lados, como si tratara de comprender lo que sucede. Incluso esta Enobaria, la vencedora del distrito 2. Somos todos. Aparte de Peeta, Hamych y yo somos los únicos sobrevivientes de los juegos del hambre. Todos están sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda y nos acomodamos en los lugares vacíos. Por suerte el mío está junto a Johanna así que no la pasare tan mal. Peeta se sienta junto Annie y de inmediato veo como una sonrisa se le dibuja al ver al pequeño hijo de Finnick. Una muerte más que no puedo borrar de mis adeudos personales.

- Me echaste de menos descerebrada- Me dice Johanna mientras sonríe. Que evidentemente ha perdido su terror al agua, pues parece limpia. Recuerdo como en el 13 le tenía terror a la idea de mojarse. Pero sin duda alguna yo también lo tendría si me hubiesen torturado con choques eléctricos después de empaparme de agua fría.

- Sabes por qué nos quieren aquí.- le pregunto. Aun así no puedo evitar mostrar lo agradecida que estoy de que este aquí. Es lo más cercano a una amiga que tengo. Después de Madge no tengo a nadie más.

- Cosas de política, Paylor quiere conseguir más apoyo mostrándonos a nosotros todavía unidos después de que se eligió de emergencia, digamos que quiere que su gobierno dure un poco más.

Y no puedo evitar pensar en que tal vez el poder se le pueda salir de las manos. Después de todo, hay un precedente bastante reciente.

- Y crees que sea buena idea- le digo sin tratar de ocultar el tono de angustia en mi voz

- Tranquila- me dice mientras se ríe de mí, aunque yo no le encuentro lo gracioso- no será por mucho tiempo solo en lo que termina de arreglar los desperfectos del nuevo régimen.- dice mientras mueve la mano con desdén- y como van las cosas con el- dice mientras busca con la mirada a Peeta, que está bastante entretenido jugando con el hijo de Annie haciéndole caras. Y estoy a punto de contestar cuando entra Paylor seguida de una pequeña muchedumbre. Entre ellos Plutarch, que se ve de lo más feliz. Debe serlo, desde que no hay juegos del hambre que organizar, se la ha pasado buscando nuevas propuestas para mantener a la gente del país entretenida. Había escuchado de un programa en donde los participantes tenían que realizar ciertas cosas ridículas como cantar mientras les dan descargas eléctricas, o caminar con tartas en las manos en un suelo completamente mojado y resbaladizo, por unas cuantas monedas. De verdad suena terrible.

- Bien están todos aquí- dice el mientras se sienta junto a Paylor- Los hemos reunido aquí porque necesitamos que estén con nosotros cuando destruyamos los estadios en donde fueron llevados a competir.

Las reacciones fueron diferentes, pero el horror en nuestras caras era el mismo.

- ¡No!- Escucho que grita Peeta desde el otro lado de la mesa, y todos giramos a verlo.- Pero en que están pensando, suficiente es con que nos hagan venir casi a rastras, ahora quieren revivir el horror que tuvimos que pasar llevándonos a las arenas-

- En realidad solo queremos fotos y videos de ustedes con picos y mazos destruyendo esas arenas- aclara Plutarch, como si eso disminuyera el impacto delo que acaba de decirnos. – Unas cuantas de cada uno y serán libres de irse a donde quieran-

Paylor no dice nada, solo nos observa con una expresión impasible, y tiene una mano la mandíbula y se tapa la boca con el dedo índice. Y como hay un silencio unánime en la sala ella al fin habla

- Todo esto es un mensaje a la nación, de que la época de Snow realmente está terminando- Dice calmadamente, pero con voz autoritaria.- Queremos que los ciudadanos del país sepan que todo esto ha acabado, su participación es simbólica, unas cuantas fotos y vídeos y podrán regresar. También hemos discutido que pasara con todo el dinero que reciben. Se sometió a votación y consideramos que es correcto que lo conserven, así como sus casas en la Aldea de los vencedores. Claro todo si hacen lo que se les pide.

Cuando termina, la reacción es de desconcierto total. Busco la mirada de Peeta para confirmar mis sospechas y cuando lo veo sé que son ciertas.

O somos de nuevo de sus marionetas destruyendo las arenas, o nos dejaran sin nada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola nueva semana nuevo Fic. Espero les guste :) Felices Fiestas Patrias a todos los Mexicanos **

**La historia no es ****mia es de S. Collins yo escribo por que estoy enamorada de Peeta jejejej**

Después de escuchar eso todos guardamos silencio hasta que al fin Peeta se atrevió a responder.

- Podemos hablar en privado antes de decidir- Le dice a Paylor.

Decidir qué. No tenemos nada que decidir. Es obvio que nos negaremos. No necesitamos nada del capitolio. Mientras yo pueda seguir cazando, nunca nos faltara nada. Si no podemos vivir en la aldea qué más da. Podemos ir a la casa del lago y repararla. Definitivamente la respuesta es no.

- La decisión debe ser unánime Si un solo vencedor se rehúsa no hay acuerdo.- dice Paylor antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.-Tienen 1 hora- y mientras dice esto sale de la sala y detrás de ella toda su comitiva dando susurros a sus espaldas y volteando a vernos. En especial a mi

Cuando la puerta se cierra, todos nos vemos con nerviosismo, hasta Enobaria que se muerde el labio inferior con sus dientes modificados. Algo que es un poco perturbador. Me doy cuenta de que me estoy mordiendo las uñas porque una me empieza a sangrar. Todos estamos en silencio hasta que Peeta se pone de pie y me llama con la mirada hasta una esquina de la sala. Junto a una ventana que da a la calle principal. Donde se ve la explanada en donde murió Snow. Ya han quitado el poste de donde lo colgaron y en su lugar hay un monumento a los muertos en la revolución.

- Yo voy- dice mientras evalúa mi reacción.

- ¿Qué?, pero en qué demonios estás pensando, nos podemos negar. Peeta no necesitamos nada del capitolio. Nunca lo he necesitado. Mientras tenga mi arco y pueda cazar nunca nos faltara nada.

- Katniss, no es por nosotros es por los demás.- Y mientras lo dice señala la mesa con el mentón.

Y es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que está tratando de decir. Todos ellos ya han perdido muchas cosas. Negarme haría que perdieran lo poco que tienen. Como saldrían adelante. Yo he mantenido a mi familia desde los 11 años, es algo normal para mí. Y tal vez todos ellos puedan buscar empleo. Pero cuando veo a Annie sé que eso no será posible del todo, quien querría a una chica que de repente pierde el piso y con un bebe recién nacido. La revolución le quito al amor de su vida, no seré yo quien le quite la poca estabilidad que le queda. No hay más remedio que aceptar. Por otro lado también esta Haymich, quien le daría empleo a un ebrio que duerme en el día con un cuchillo en la mano, aunque él nos tiene a nosotros.

- Está bien.- por fin digo- Pero todos los demás debemos estar de acuerdo, y ellos deben prometer que nos dejaran en paz para siempre.

- Bien- dime mientras me besa la frente y nos dirigimos a la mesa. Y todos voltean a cualquier lado menos a donde nosotros estamos. Es evidente que nos estaban escuchando.

No hay necesidad de hablar, todos entendemos nuestras miradas. Así que todos pasamos en silencio el tiempo que queda hasta que llega solo Plutarch.

- Y bien- dice mientras se sienta y deja en la mesa un montón de papeles – que han decidido-

- Estamos dentro – contesto yo, lo más calmada que puedo. Nunca he sido buena hablando. Eso es trabajo de Peeta. Que tiene un don para convencer a la gente.

- Genial- y se le dibuja a Plutarch una sonrisa enorme en la cara, como si le estuvieran dando una bonita sorpresa

- Pero antes de aceptar- dice Peeta, que está del otro lado de la mesa, justo enfrente de el- Deben prometer que no le pedirán nada a ninguno de nosotros después de esto, no pueden obligarnos con cosas como esta. Si nosotros queremos participar en asuntos relacionados con el gobierno primero debemos de estar de acuerdo.

- De acuerdo, en cuanto a la visita a los estadios, solo los queremos en los que ustedes fueron vencedores, los demás han sido demolidos.

Y ese comentario hace que la rabia llegue a mis puños. Para que nos necesitan. Ya han demolido los demás. No somos más que su pantalla para convencer a los distritos y a los pocos rebeldes que quedan que están en contra del gobierno de Paylor. Hace poco tiempo mientras estábamos en la sala de estar Peeta y yo veíamos la nueva programación. En el noticiero informaron que aún hay unos cuantos grupos de seguidores de Snow. Que aunque eran pequeños aún tenían armas poderosas y lugares estratégicos que se negaban a entregar. Nos necesitan para dar un mensaje, que seguimos a su lado, apoyando el nuevo gobierno. Y en realidad si es así. Pero preferiríamos un tipo de apoyo más pasivo. Solo yendo a votar cuando sean las nuevas elecciones. En vez de eso seremos su propaganda personalizada. Y tienen razón. Quien se negaría a apoyar al nuevo gobierno viendo que el sinsajo y los vencedores restantes apoyan tan activamente a Paylor.

- Empezaremos por lo que resta del Quell- dice Plutarch. Y en el pecho se me hace un hoyo. Tener que recordar a todos los que murieron ahí. No será fácil para ninguno. Y de repente noto que Johanna pone su mano en mi rodilla debajo de la mesa para que voltee a verla. Y el miedo en su cara es obvio. yo solo pongo mi mano sobre la suya para darle a entender que todo estará bien- partimos al amanecer.

Y sale de la sala, llevándose con el todos los papeles que dejo en la mesa. En seguida llega Clare que nos dice que nuestros autos nos esperan, nos quedaremos en nuestras antiguas habitaciones del centro de entrenamiento.

Mientras nos subimos al coche, noto que Haymich no ha dicho ni una palabra desde nuestra conversación en el tren. Me pregunto que habrá echo en su habitación esa noche. Por alguna extraña razón se ve más sobrio que de costumbre. Y más limpio. Me pregunto que está tramando.

Cuando subimos al asesor recuerdo la primera vez que lo hicimos. El pensamiento que tuve de decirle a Effie si podíamos hacerlo de nuevo. Me pregunto qué será de ella. Al entrar al piso vemos que han cambiado muchas cosas, desde el color de las paredes hasta los muebles. Los colores son más cálidos. Y la vista sigue siendo impresionante. Cuando me dirijo a mi antigua habitación alguien me detiene en seco por la espalda.

- Que te pasa Haymich- le suelto al darme cuenta que es el

- Ya hablaste con el chico- me pregunta en voz baja, mientras gira la cabeza para asegurarse que Peeta no nos esté escuchando

- Aun no- y me tenso al recordar que esperaba ver a Gale pero que no estuvo en la reunión de hoy.- y no pienso hacerlo ya no hace falta.

- Bien – dice Haymich mientras me suelta y se gira- Iré a buscar el licor.

Cuando entro a mi antigua habitación un escalofrió me recorre el cuerpo. Todas las veces que he estado en este lugar estaba segura de que era cuestión de tiempo para que terminara muerta. Ya sea en mis primeros juegos o la vez que mate a Coin. Así que decido que no es muy buena idea permanecer ahí por mucho tiempo.

Entonces me dirijo al comedor donde ya hay personas sirviendo. Pero no son avoxes, son personas normales que pueden hablar. Eso hace que el ambiente se relaje un poco. Me siento junto a Peeta que todavía tiene su plato vacío.

- Te estaba esperando- me dice al darse cuenta de que lo veo con cara de duda

- Vamos, me muero de hambre- y lo tomo con una mano y con la otra llevo el plato

La comida nunca deja de sorprenderme. Las personas que nos atienden esta vez son muy amables, algunos de ellos conversan con Peeta y le cuentan cosas, como de qué parte del país son, y como es que les da gusto que nosotros estemos juntos. Muchos de ellos también tratan de conversar conmigo. Pero desisten al darse cuenta de que no soy muy buena con las palabras. Aun así intento ser amable. Hay platillos propios del capitolio. Y también hay muchos otros de otros distritos. Como una sopa rara de elote con espinacas y queso. O cerdo asado con salsa de frutas exóticas. Y algunas cuantas tartas. Me pregunto qué harán con la comida que se queda. Recuerdo el asco que sentí cuando en la fiesta de la gira de la victoria veía como la gente tiraba en cantidades increíbles la comida. Aun así no se me hace buena idea preguntar.

Cuando terminamos. Me retiro a mi habitación a darme un baño. Y después me voy a la habitación de Peeta que está leyendo una hoja de papel algo amarillenta.

- Es una receta algo vieja- dice mientras me abraza con un brazo y con el otro sostiene la hoja- se la pedí a Sabrina antes de que se fueran.

- Oh- digo mientras leo un poco de la receta, después la dejo en el mueble de al lado para poder girarme y abrazar a Peeta con los dos brazos.

- Tengo miedo- Le confieso, y es verdad. Lo tengo. Sé que no vamos a morir, pero eso no evita que le tema a los recuerdos.

- Yo también- me dice mientras me besa la frente. – Solo serán unos cuantos días, después podremos regresar al 12 y seguir con nuestras vidas.

- Peeta- le digo mientras busco sus ojos.- Quiero ver a Gale.


	8. Chapter 8 POV Peeta

**Hola este es un Oneshot POV de Peeta espero les guste J es parte de la historia de "desde las cenizas" para todos los que me preguntaron qué haría Peeta pues aquí está la respuesta espero sea de su agrado **

Quiero ver a Gale

Sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza todavía. Como una molesta gotera descompuesta que te recuerda todo el tiempo que está ahí. Después de que ella me dijera esto fue todo como en cámara lenta. Guarde silencio unos cuantos segundos y con lo único que se me ocurrió responder fue un "estas segura" y ella solo encogió los hombros. Por dentro un hueco en estomago hizo que me dieran ganas de gritar. Pero guarde la calma. Sabía que llenarla de preguntas solamente haría que termináramos en camas separadas, y no quiero eso. En realidad no quiero que ella lo vea. Pero tampoco puedo obligarla a que se quede sin hacer nada. Eso terminara mal. De hecho es un gran logro que ella hablara antes de que fuese a hurtadillas a buscarlo.

La dejo dormir en paz. Yo no puedo. En vez de eso solo me dedico a acariciar su cabello ondulado. Necesito beber un poco de agua. Rayos, de verdad no quiero que lo vea. Me aterra el hecho de que el solo verlo reviva sus sentimientos hacia él. Recuerdo cuando me dijo que lo había besado. No dije nada porque prometí que seriamos amigos. Pero en el fondo sentí como si un calor abrazador me consumiera cruelmente. No como el calor que sentí con ese beso en la cueva. Era más bien un calor que quema desde dentro y que te dan de destruir todo lo que está alrededor.

Pero aun así guarde la calma y prometí una vez más traerla de regreso a casa con vida. El hecho de que los dos estemos juntos ahora ya es un bono extra después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Me aseguro de que está dormida para ir a conseguir agua. Y verla tan tranquila y con el rostro relajado es de lo más hermoso en este mundo. Ver como la luz de la luna se cuela por la enorme ventana del cuarto y le ilumina la cara es más de lo que puedo pedir.

Me apresuro a bajar al comedor, donde siempre tenemos disponible algo de comida. Y me sorprende ver a Haymich sentado en la sala viendo a la chimenea que ya está a casi nada de apagarse.

- Que haces aquí- le pregunto mientras me siento en el sillón que está al lado del suyo

Haymich solo me observa. Es obvio que esta mas ebrio que una cuba. Y solo alcanza a articular algunas palabras antes de que el alcohol le arrebate la poca conciencia que le queda.

Bien, ahora con quien poder hablar sobre lo que estoy pensando. Así que intento llevarlo a su habitación y lo coloco en su cama. Tal vez eso necesite. Un poco de licor para olvidar lo que acaba de pasar. Pero al ver a Haymich moviéndose bruscamente en la cama no me parece buena idea. Después de todo él ha intentado durante casi 30 años ahogar sus pesadillas en alcohol sin tener ningún resultado positivo.

Regreso a la habitación y suspiro al ver que ella sigue dormida. En sueños parece feliz. Y yo es lo único que quiero que ella sea

Feliz, aunque no sea conmigo


	9. Chapter 9

**Nueva semana nuevo fic. Espero lo disfruten. De verdad me da mucho gusto pasar a ver las estadísticas y ver que hay días que hasta 200 personas lo leen J es algo que motiva. Pero de verdad como favor personal agradecería que me dejaran un review eso hace que tenga aún más motivación.**

**Los personajes no son míos son de S. Collins y yo escribo por que como lo dije antes Amo a Peeta jaj**

* * *

En el distrito 4 llueve. De un modo muy diferente al 12. A pesar de que llueve el calor es sofocante. Hace tanto calor que si pones atención puedes escuchar como el agua al contacto con el suelo se evapora.

Estoy sola

Mi madre está trabajando en el hospital como todos los días. Buttercup yace junto a la ventana intentando atrapar las gotas que resbalan en ella. A Prim le hubiese parecido algo tierno. Inevitablemente una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla. Seguida de muchas otras. Ni siquiera me molesto e limpiarlas dejo que lleguen a mi barbilla y escurran por mi cuello.

Intento levantarme, pero el yeso en mi brazo derecho hace que sea más difícil. Al verlo es inevitable pensar en Peeta.

Después de nuestra conversación esa noche en la habitación del centro de entrenamiento, se portó distante. Aunque casi no se notaba. Era como estar al lado de un tempano de hielo. Así de sutil. Esa mañana llegaron enviados de Paylor, para prepararnos e irnos a la primera área. Por un momento pensé que por la puerta entraría mi equipo de preparación. Venia, Flavius y Octavia. En cambio lo único que recibí fue un mono negro de trabajo.

Los 3 desayunamos en un silencio incómodo. Hasta Haymich entendió que algo andaba mal cuando me vio llegar a la mesa sin Peeta.

- Hablaste con el chico, cierto- Me suelta antes de que llegue alguien más y me lanza una mirada un tanto acusadora. No hace falta que le conteste el silencio basta

- Bonito momento elegiste Preciosa- y sire socarronamente mientras lo dice. Aunque en estos momentos su sarcasmo es lo que menos necesito- y bien donde esta-

- No lo se- y es verdad cuado desperté el no estaba

- Tal vez intento tirarse desde el techo, escuche que ya no hay campo de fuerza que te regrese- dice Haymich más serio de lo normal

Y en cuanto estoy a punto se salir a buscarlo, se abre la puerta y Peeta entra con cara de no haber dormido. Un gran alivio inunda mi cuerpo. Mi primer impulso es correr a abrazarlo. Y cuando lo hago pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. El no rechaza mi abrazo pero a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca es como si un gran muro nos dividiera.

Lo siguiente es ir al palacio de Justicia, ahí no están esperando para irnos a lo que resta del Quell. Peeta inmediatamente busca a Annie, quien parece un tanto ansiosa por no tener a su pequeño cerca. Y ni la culpo. Así me siento yo ahora que no tengo a Peeta cerca, a pesar de que solo unos cuantos asientos nos separan.

Cuando llegamos al Quell, Plutarch ya nos espera con varios camarógrafos que se codean de emoción cuando nos ven.

Genial. No puedo evitar sentirme como un bicho raro. Por detrás llega Johanna y me toma del brazo al mismo tiempo de que me sonríe amablemente. No puedo evitar pensar que todo esto está haciendo que ella se ablande un poco. Todos llevamos el mismo atuendo y las mismas caras de abnegación. Incluso Enobaria. Detrás de nosotros vienen los demás caminando como si nuestras piernas pesaran toneladas. Es más que evidente que ninguno de nosotros estamos entusiasmados por estar aquí

- De acuerdo, vamos a necesitar unas cuantas tomas de ustedes golpeando lo que resta de la cornucopia, tomen un pico y un maso- nos dice Plutarch por medio de los altavoces que resuenan en toda la arena

Todos nos vemos un tanto confundidos hasta que Haymich es el que rompe el silencio

- Mientras más rápido empecemos, más rápido dejaran de molestar- dice mientras camina hacia el cuerno que se ve un tanto descuidado. Al final todos lo imitamos.

Noto que cuando comienzo a golpearla mis manos tiemblan por el impacto contra el gran monumento. Golpeo tan fuerte que las manos comienzan a dolerme. Escucho como otros gritan y dicen obscenidades, incluso Peeta dice una que otra mala palabra. Excepto Annie que solo frunce el ceño y toma largos descansos.

De repente la persona que está junto a mi suelta lo que tiene en las manos y comienza a golpear con sus manos mientras grita su odio por Snow y por todos aquellos que organizaban los juegos. No intervengo pues entiendo cómo se siente. Pero dejo de golpear cuando me doy cuenta de que es Johanna quien grita y que sus manos están empezando a sangrar por los golpes.

- Es suficiente- dice Plutarch por los altavoces, aunque no sé si sea real o solo lo hace para evitar que todos imitemos a Johanna y terminemos heridos y a la vez incapaces de usar las herramientas- tenemos imágenes suficientes ahora los queremos en donde está el árbol del trueno

Todos soltamos las herramientas y me acerco a ella para asegurarme de que este bien. Cuando llego ella está viendo sus puños heridos y sollozando. No quiero invadir su espacio, suficiente tiene con que se deje ver llorando. Aun así me siento junto a ella y le ofrezco algo para limpiar sus manos. En seguida llegan personas a atenderla. Seguramente son del capitolio. Pues todos ellos traen aparatos raros en las manos. En seguida atienden a Johanna y sus manos dejan de sangrar.

Me acerco a Peeta esperando que se comporte de la misma manera que en la mañana pero en vez de eso me abraza por la cintura y me atrae hacia él. Mientras esperamos que terminen de atender a Johanna evaluamos con la vista la arena.

Al parecer ha sido limpiada por decirlo de cierta forma. No queda rastro de agua alrededor de la isla de la cornucopia, en su lugar quedo una enorme fosa con restos putrefactos de lo que creo que es marisco.

Caminamos con cuidado hasta el límite de la isla para llegar a la sección del árbol del trueno. El hecho de que lleve a Peeta de la mano es tranquilizador. Junto a él va Annie. Que no intenta contener las lágrimas y Peeta solo le da palmaditas en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Cuando estamos a punto de llegar al árbol. Algo o mejor dicho alguien aparece de entre los árboles y en la mano lleva un pico. Por un momento pensé que era alguno de los ayudantes de Plutarch. Pero cuando se acerca y se abalanza sobre nosotros es cuando realmente lo reconozco. Es Thread. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es ver una luz y después nada.

Despierto en el hospital con mi madre recostada en la orilla de la cama. Cuando intento incorporarme despierta y noto que tengo el brazo inmovilizado

- Katniss- dice con un claro alivio en su voz un tanto ronca- como te sientes- las bolsas en sus ojos delatan que no ha dormido en varios días, y mientras se acerca para darme un beso en la frente y acariciar mi cabello

- Que paso, en donde esta Peeta- Y comienzo a girar bruscamente la cabeza para buscarlo. No lo veo por ningún lado.

- Katniss- Me llama ella y por el gesto que hace sé que lo que está a punto de decirme no es algo alentador


	10. Chapter 10

**ANTES NEOFITA 23 AHORA LADY BUREENS Hola a todos, pues todavia no es fin de semana pero ya casi y decidi que ya era hora de hacerles saber que paso con Peeta, de verdad Pliiiis Por favor, dejeme Reviews! es grato ver que leen mis fics pero me gustaria mucho saber que piensan :) sin mas les dejo el fic: por  
**

* * *

Peeta está conectado al menos a unas 10 máquinas diferentes. Una de ellas emite un pequeño ruido y tiene una luz verde que indica que sigue vivo. Mi madre dice que está en coma. Es como estar sumido en un sueño profundo y no poder despertar. Puede quedarse así algunos cuantos días, semanas o para siempre.

Solo un vidrio nos separa, así que pego mi nariz lo más que puedo a él, y pongo la mano al lado de mi cara, como intentando tocarlo. Todo esto es mi culpa. Dice Johanna que después de que yo me desmayara tomo un segundo para que los demás reaccionaran. Thread no iba solo. Al menos una docena de personas lo acompañaban. Muchos de ellos los enfrentaron como ella, Haymich y Enobaria, otros como Annie y Beetee corrieron a lugares seguros. Peeta se llevó la peor parte porque me defendió de los golpes asesinos de Thread. Es por eso que ahora esta tan mal. Tiene tubos por todos lados, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo.

Al preguntarle a Johanna que si han averiguado como es que llego Thread a la arena dice que todo lo que saben es que en el equipo de Putarch había un espía del lado de los seguidores del antiguo régimen, es por eso que se enteraron de como llegaríamos a la arena y de los planes de Paylor para nosotros. Thread, como lo sospeche desde el día que llego al distrito 12 era espía de Snow. Él ahora está en una celda junto con los que lo seguían. La misma Paylor está siguiendo de cerca todo lo que están haciendo con ellos. Plutarch por otro lado viene a ver cómo es que están los vencedores heridos, Johanna solo recibió unas cuantas cortadas en los brazos y cara, Haymich sorprendentemente salió ileso del enfrentamiento, salvo por unos cuantos moretones que tiene en la espalda y Enobaria perdió varios de sus dientes modificados en la batalla. Solo Peeta es el que ahora está entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos.

Después de un tiempo todos regresan a casa, después del incidente en el Quell, Plutarch agradece a todos y nos despide no sin antes disculparse por lo ocurrido y que todos estaremos siendo cuidados por un tiempo para evitar más incidentes. Sus disculpas parecen sinceras así que trato de no culparlo. A Peeta lo pasan a un cuarto que está aislado del resto del hospital que es bastante amplio, tiene un sofá bastante cómodo en donde yo le hago compañía cada vez que me dejan. En ocasiones llegan Johanna y Annie acompañadas del pequeño aunque no por mucho tiempo. A Annie la ponen muy nerviosa las paredes blancas y pulidas del hospital. Mi madre viene todos los días a verme y a revisar a Peeta, ella en el distrito 13 solo era una enfermera, aquí en el 4 gracias a todos sus conocimientos y con un poco de entrenamiento ya es Doctora. No puedo evitar pensar en Prim cada vez que la veo, con su bata blanca caminando por los pasillos del hospital. Todo eso se lo arrebataron el día que los paracaídas de Gale cayeron en el capitolio.

También Haymich, para mi sorpresa, me acompaña en estos momentos. Aunque siento que lo hace más por Peeta que por mí. Casi no hablamos mucho. Nos limitamos a sentarnos lado al lado y a observar como la lucecita del monitor sube y baja esperando algún cambio.

Aun nada.

Haymich es el primero en romper el silencio, aunque si hubiese sabido lo que iba a decir hubiera preferido que cerrara la boca.

- Ni en 100 vidas lo merecerías.-

Lo único que se me ocurre hacer es llevarme las manos a la cara y esconderla. ¿Cómo podría merecer a alguien que me ha demostrado tantas veces que está dispuesto a dar la vida para que yo esté bien?, desde el momento en que me dio esos dos panes que salvaron mi vida, también la de mi familia, llevándose una golpiza a cambio hasta esta ocasión, en donde no importo que le partieran la cabeza con tal de que yo no saliera herida. Definitivamente no lo merezco.

Después de eso no volvemos a intercambiar palabras. Al poco rato Haymich se va, pues no puede soportar ver a Peeta así. Para ser alguien que se ha pasado la mitad de su vida viendo como asesinan a niños en las arenas resulta un poco chocante. Debe apreciarlo mucho.

Después de varios días empiezo a ir a casa de mi madre en el distrito 4, donde ya han traído a Buttercup, que parece estar disgustado por tantos días de abandono, y pareciera querer hacérmelo notar, ya sea arañando la parte trasera de mi mano o bufándome cada que entro a donde él está.

Un día en el hospital, mientras hablaba con Peeta con la esperanza de que pudiera oírme aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados alguien toco a la puerta. Yo esperaba ver a algún otro médico dando vueltas alrededor de Peeta, revisando sus signos vitales, inyectándole algún tipo de medicina por el tubo que tiene en el brazo, pero cuando la puerta se abre y veo quien es definitivamente no era algo que pude haber predicho.

Es Gale. Con ropa bastante limpia y arreglada, él se ve diferente, no logro percibir en qué, pero su presencia lo único que hace es incomodarme. Si, quería verlo, pero no esperaba verlo con Peeta al lado luchando por quedarse conmigo. Después de un rato de silencio él es el primero que habla.

- Hola Catnip- Me dice con un tono de voz similar al que uso cuando me dijo que el 12 había sido destruido.

Yo solo lo observo esperando su siguiente movimiento. Mis músculos se tensan y siento como un escalofrió me empieza desde el pecho y se extiende por todo mi cuerpo hasta que llega a la punta de mis dedos.

- Que haces aquí- le digo más a modo de reproche que de pregunta, y el parece notarlo pues baja un poco la mirada y encoje ligeramente los hombros

- Plutarch me dijo lo que paso en el Quell, y me ofrecí para cuidarlos a ambos- y observa a Peeta, un atisbo de tristeza pasa por su rostro. Tal vez no eran amigos, ni siquiera sé si se agradaban, pero definitivamente no le hace gracia verlo de esta manera- tu como estas-

- He estado mejor- y veo como me examina con la mirada deteniéndose en el yeso que tengo en el brazo

Un largo silencio incomodo llena la habitación. No puedo hablar con él. No aquí, y definitivamente no ahora. Me entristece pensar que lo último que le dije a Peeta es que quería ver a Gale. Y hasta eso me ha dado, Gale está parado en una esquina del cuarto viéndose los pies y yo al lado de Peeta viendo el piso. Esta no es la reunión que quería.

- Sabes lo último que le dije fue que quería verte- le digo al cabo de un rato. Y parece tener algún efecto en él. Pues en su mirada se nota un brillo de esperanza.

- Que mal que sea de este modo- reconoce, y se acerca un poco más a donde yo estoy donde toma una silla que usaba Haymich para sentarse frente a mí- así es como él se debió sentir cuando pasaste toda la noche junto a mi aquella ocasión-

Sé exactamente a lo que se refiere. A la vez en que Thread lo golpeo al punto de dejarlo inconsciente. Recuerdo como pase toda la noche junto a él y la forma en que Peeta me miraba cuando desperté. Solo que ahora los papeles están invertidos. Gale es el que me mira triste y Peeta el enfermo.

Gale me platica como es que vive ahora en el 2, su trabajo es mantener el orden en todo el país, algo así como un agente de la paz pero con un rango mucho mayor. Y como es que muchas personas se acercan al a agradecer el hecho de haber participado en la revolución. Cuando le pregunto por el destino de Thread el solo sacude la cabeza, como dando a entender que realmente no quiero saberlo. Al cabo de un rato se levanta y se despide

- Me tengo que ir, alguien más vendrá a vigilarlos, pero regresare por la mañana, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, después me quedare con ustedes hasta que el peligro pase.- y se me queda viendo como esperando a que me acerque a despedirme.

- Adiós Gale- le respondo, pero no me muevo.

- Adiós cantip- dice mientras cierra tras de él la puerta.

- Al fin solos- y giro la cabeza a mi lado, y ahí están esos ojos azules que me vieron desde el barro en mis primeros juegos y su sonrisa algo débil pero viva.

- Peeta- Grito mientras lo intento abrazar con mi brazo libre.

- Me extrañaste preciosa- me dice imitando la voz de Haymich.

Yo no le contesto con palabras, a cambio recibe un beso que se convierten en 10 y luego en 100

- Creo que debería estar al borde de la muerte más seguido- dice mientras intenta sentarse

- Estás loco- le grito, pero con una sonrisa en la cara que amenaza en partírmela en dos.

Y mientras se lo digo me recuesto en la cama de hospital mientras el deposita un beso en mi frente. Aquí es mi lugar. En los brazos de Peeta y planeo quedarme mucho tiempo.


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA! disculpen que la semana pasada no subiera nuevo capitulo. Pero por cosas de indole personal no pude pero espero que su espera sea recompensada :) esta vez es POV Peeta :) espero les guste y lo disfruten. **

**Los personajes ni de chiste son mios y la historia tampoco son propiedad de S. Collins. Yo recalco que escribo por que amo a Peeta jajaja **

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo así. Al parecer son varios días. Puedo escuchar a la gente caminar a mí alrededor y siento como por el brazo me entra algo frio que hace que me duerma. Y en ese mundo de sueños veo como hay pequeños niños de mi mano o corriendo por alguna pradera tal vez con los ojos grises de Katniss o azules como los míos. No importa que solo sean sueños, para mi es suficiente y es mucho mejor que tener esas pesadillas de los juegos, mutos y demás terrores nocturnos.

Siento como hay tubos en mi nariz, en mis brazos, incluso de vez en cuando me ponen algo en el muñón de la pierna. Y al lado de mi escucho una máquina que hace ruido al ritmo de mi corazón.

- Esta vez tuvo mucha suerte, mas golpes como estos pudieron matarlo- Escucho como un doctor le dice a la madre de Katniss.

- Lo sé, pero él se hubiese dejado morir por proteger a mi hija, es lo que siempre ha hecho- le contesta con un nudo en la garganta, tratando de evitar las lágrimas

Y es verdad, no podía dejar que Thread le hiciera daño a Katniss de nuevo. Todavía recuerdo la rabia que me invadió el día que le dio un latigazo en la cara. Como la sangre llegaba a mis puños preparándose para molerlo a golpes, pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Esta vez por lo menos impedí que le hiciera más daño.

Con solo recordarlo mi pulso se acelera y los monitores se disparan, y es cuando vuelvo a sentir esa cosa fría en el brazo que me arranca la conciencia.

Debo confesar que este sueño es de los más agradables.

Katniss con un hermoso vestido blanco, no el que rentaban en la veta, que ha sido usado incontables veces, uno igual de hermoso que le queda a la perfección, entallando las pocas curvas que tiene, aunque para mí son perfectas, que hace que su cabello castaño y sus ojos grises se vean aún más iluminados, caminando hacia mí en el edificio de justicia con una sonrisa que no deja a dudas que me quiere, con todos nuestros seres queridos ahí, incluso alcanzo a ver a Prim y a mi familia sonriéndome. Es por eso que sé que es un sueño. Y antes de que termine despierto curioso por saber más, con una agradable sensación en el estómago, y que sé que tiene que ver con ella.

Me reconforta saber por medio de su madre que ella está bien y que pronto podrá venir a verme, no sé si sepa que escucho todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Todos hablan de lo afortunado que soy al no morir por los golpes de Thread. Incluso escucho la voz de Plutarch diciendo que lo siente y dándome una palmadita en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que dice que ya se encargaron de él y que no tendremos que hacer nada más. Eso me llena de alivio. Por fin podremos regresar a casa y seguir con nuestras vidas en paz.

Un día de la nada la señora Everdeen me dice que me quitaran todo lo que tengo en el cuerpo, menos el monitor que dice que mi corazón aun late, y que me moverán a otra sala en donde poder tener atención especial por órdenes directas de Paylor, lo último que me dice es que Katniss está afuera de esta sala viendo a través del cristal.

Intento de verdad intento moverme, pero no responden mis piernas, por más que trato de abrir los ojos y no puedo. Quiero verla, de verdad necesito verla. Pero mi cuerpo no responde, así que grito para mi interior y maldigo el no poder hacerlo. Necesito tenerla en mis brazos y poder besarla. Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que lo hice. Solo recuerdo la última conversación que tuvimos en donde me dijo que quería ver a Gale. No quiero que las últimas palabras que le pueda decir sean "estas segura.

Momentos después vuelven a dormirme. En este sueño en particular, veo a Katniss corriendo, y por más que trato de correr no puedo moverme, las piernas no me responden, y por más que grito no se detiene pareciera que huye y cuando la alcanzo veo como Gale la abraza y se van. Uno de mis más grandes miedos, otra vez me atormenta en sueños.

Para cuando despierto, siento algo en mi pecho. No es un tubo con medicina, ni un monitor. Por un momento pienso que alguien trata de hacerme daño pero cuando el olor de su cabello llega a mí, inmediatamente me relajo. Katniss duerme en mi pecho como lo hacíamos en la cueva, y como lo hacíamos últimamente. Aunque trato de abrazarla no puedo moverme, no sé si son los fármacos o que de verdad me quedare así. Pero solo sentir su presencia cerca me basta por el momento. Como muero por acariciar su cabello y tocar sus manos. No es nada fácil, pero estoy luchando para poder hacerlo.

No sé cuántas personas han estado en la habitación desde que llegue, algunas cuantas conocidas para mí. Por ejemplo Annie y Johana vinieron a verme, y pusieron a Katniss al tanto de cómo estaban las cosas con Thread. Pero Annie se sentía incomoda en el lugar así que su visita fue muy breve. Pude sentir como unos labios me dieron un beso en la frente y supe que no era Katniss. Pero cuando escuche con un susurro muy bajito como para que solo yo pudiera escucharlo un "Recupérate pronto" me di cuenta de que era Johana.

Incluso Haymich vino a verme, como lo sé, por el inconfundible olor a licor que desprende. No sé cómo lo dejaron pasar, pero supongo que en estas condiciones hay consideraciones especiales. Aunque sé que Katniss está en la habitación no intercambian palabras. Tal vez uno que otro gruñido por parte de Haymich pero no sé si se lo dedica a Katniss o al hecho de que no puede beber dentro del hospital. Podía escuchar sus corazones latir por el silencio en la sala, aun sobre el ruido de la máquina que tengo al lado. Pero Haymich es el primero en hablar

- Ni en 100 vidas lo merecerías- Le reprocha con voz áspera por la resaca y por el nudo en la garganta que no logra contener

Inmediatamente escucho como Katniss empieza a gimotear. Me las pagara. Como puede decir eso. El que sabe. De repente toda esa rabia que siento llega a mis manos y de la nada mis puños se aprietan.

Puedo mover mis dedos

Pero al intentar estirar mis brazos o alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo no lo consigo. Asi que me centro en intentar abrir y cerrar las manos.

Un día de la nada Katniss empieza a háblame. Y no de algún tema en particular, algunas anécdotas o algún comentario como la comida que le sirvieron el día de hoy, y como es que extraña el olor a pan recién horneado por las mañanas. También de vez en cuando la escucho cantar. Y eso hace que un calor llene mi cuerpo y me den más ganas de abrazarla y decirle que pronto estaremos enc casa.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo empieza a reaccionar y ahora también puedo mover los pies, pero aun no consigo abrir los ojos. La señora Everdeen se ha dado cuenta de ello pero no quiere decirle nada a Katniss todavía hasta que sea un hecho el que yo pueda salir caminando por la puerta y no en una camilla o una silla de ruedas.

Cuando Katniss no está vienen personas a hacer ejercicios para que mis músculos tengan fuerza para el momento en el que yo pueda moverme no esté débil por tantos días en cama

Un día mientras Katniss me hablaba de lo mucho que el pequeño Finnick se parecía a su padre alguien toco a la puerta y de inmediato vino a mi mente que era hora de mis ejercicios o algún doctor para darme un nuevo medicamento o para ver mis ojos con una lamparita. Pero al escuchar su voz el aire se me va como si alguien me diera un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Hola Catnip- La voz de Gale retumba en toda la habitación

-Que haces aquí- le dice Katiniss con un tono de voz muy áspero como culpándolo de algo

- Plutarch me dijo lo que paso en el Quell, y me ofrecí para cuidarlos a ambos, tu como estas- sus pasos se escuchan como si se acercara a la cama donde estoy, pero después se escucha como toma otro camino como alejándose. Rayos de verdad quiero moverme.

- He estado mejor- le suelta Katniss. Desesperadamente abro y cierro los puños esperando que Katniss los vea y diga algo pero nada. Muevo un poco los pies pero el resultado es el mismo. Aunque ella está al lado de mi cama puedo notar que su mente no está aquí. Después de un tiempo mis piernas empiezan a responder asi que trato de abrir los ojos intentando ver algo. Solo consigo divisar algunas cuantas sombras de la habitación.

Katniss, voltea puedo moverme y casi puedo verte. Es lo que intento decir pero en vez de eso solo un leve cosquilleo llena mi garganta. Al fin de tanto intentar mis ojos se abren, pero la luz es tan blanca que me ciega así que trato de mantenerlos entrecerrados para que no me lastime. Pero puedo ver a Gale en la esquina de la habitación viendo al suelo. Vestido con un traje elegante y con insignias en él. Trato de girar lentamente mi cabeza hacia donde esta Katniss pero me duele demasiado. Creo que aún tengo algo que hace que no me pueda mover del todo.

- Sabes lo último que le dije fue que quería verte- escucho como le dice Katniss a Gale

- Que mal que sea de este modo- y escucho como se acerca hacia donde estamos nosotros. Puedo ver su silueta a través del manto de sombras que aun lastiman mis ojos.- Así es como se debió sentir él cuando pasaste toda la noche junto a mí aquella ocasión- y escucho un ruido metálico que se arrastra por el piso. Ahora sé que Gale esta junto a mí.

Por supuesto que se a lo que se refiere. A la vez en que Thread casi lo mata a latigazos. Qué curioso que ahora sea yo el que este en cama a manos del mismo hombre.

Después de eso escucho una larga platica de cómo lleva ahora la vida Gale, y para ser sinceros no le va tan mal. Su vida mejoro desde que se fue a vivir al 2 con toda su familia. Poco a poco la luz deja de lastimar y puedo abrir un poco más los ojos y los veo. A Gale sentado en frente de Katniss quien tiene unas ojeras enormes a causa de las noches de desvelo.

Al fin Gale se disculpa y se va diciendo que regresara por la mañana y veo como Katniss asiente con la cabeza. Este es mi momento. Asi que abro los ojos para verlos bien aunque solo alcanzo a distinguir su forma pero no los veo claramente. Intento aclarar mi garganta y ruego que mi voz salga clara y no sea solo un gruñido

- Adios Canitp

- Adios Gale

Cuando Gale cierra tras de él la puerta decido que es el mejor momento. Es ahora o nunca.

- A los fin solos - mi voz no me traiciona y logra escucharse fuerte incluso para ella pues se voltea con cara de sorpresa que se transforma en una sonrisa radiante, como si yo fuera su persona favorita y no me hubiese visto en mucho tiempo.

- Peeta- Chilla de emoción y por primera vez veo que tiene un brazo herido y algunos raspones en la cara

- Me extrañaste preciosa- le digo haciendo una imitación de Haymich para romper un poco la tensión

Pero en lugar de una respuesta con palabras recibo besos, sus labios parecen secos pero aun así perfectos y tibios. Son tantos que pierdo la cuenta y me dejo llevar por la sensación. Un calor me recorre todo el cuerpo y se centra en mi pecho. Es una sensación tan agradable que lo siguiente que digo ni siquiera lo pienso

- Debería estar al borde de la muerte más seguido- le digo mientras le sonrió y ella aparta su cara

- Estás loco- y en su cara una sonrisa enorme que deja al descubierto sus dientes blancos

Mientras tanto se recuesta junto a y con mucho cuidado trato de abrazarla, aunque mis brazos aún siguen rígidos consigo moverlos lo suficiente para que ella quede junto a mí. Mientras le doy un beso en la frente pienso en ese sueño que tuve en donde iba de blanco hacia mí y en mi mente empiezo a maquilar mil y un formas de volver eso real.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos, de verdad disculpenme por no actualizar el fic pero la escuela me empezo a exigir mas y tuve que acuidir a su llamado. Espero que la siguiente actualizacion sea de su total agrado, por favor dejen sus reviews opinando, es algo muy importante para mi :) sin mas les dejo la historia prometo actualizar pronto **

* * *

El tiempo en el distrito 4 pasa demasiado lento para mí. Aunque Peeta parece encantado. Sobre todo cuando el pequeño Finnick nos visita, es el primero en tenderle los brazos para jugar con él. Los doctores siguen haciendo exámenes a Peeta, solo para asegurarse que su cerebro funcione bien. Al parecer, y los doctores no ha podido explicarlo del todo, los golpes hicieron que el cerebro de Peeta empezara a funcionar de mejor manera, ya que repararon el área donde el veneno de las rastrevispulas había afectado.

- El cerebro, en su afán de reparar el daño por los golpes ha hecho que se repare el hipotálamo, que es el lugar donde se llevan a cabo las emociones.- explica un doctor al que todos llaman con especial afecto Albert.

- Vaya, pareciera ser que le debo las gracias a Thread, donde quiera que este- dice Peeta sin intentar reprimir una carcajada

Yo solo le lanzo una mirada de reproche. Y el en cuanto se da cuenta de esto deja de reírse.

- Cuando nos podremos ir de vuelta al doce-Digo antes de que el doctor tenga tiempo de recuperarse de las carcajadas por el comentario de Peeta

- Solo queremos asegurarnos de que no haya ningún efecto negativo, pero por cómo ha evolucionado será en poco tiempo.- responde mientras se sostiene con una mano el estómago y con la otra los lentes que se le bajaron producto de su risa

Esto llena de alivio mi alma, al fin la tranquilidad del 12, donde puedo refugiarme en el bosque con mi arco, y volver a cobijarme con el calor de la cazadora de mi padre. Peeta por fin podrá volver a hornear y llevaremos nuestras vidas tranquilas de siempre.

Regresamos a casa en el transporte especial que Paylor nos asignó, que es conducido por Gale, quien no se ha separado de nosotros desde el momento en que abandonamos el hospital. Me gustaría decir que las charlas son amenas entre nosotros, en su lugar los silencios incomodos inundan los asientos. Aunque Peeta y el intercambian comentarios de vez en cuando, tan profundos como el estado del tiempo, y la comida del hospital. Afortunadamente el recorrido es corto hasta la casa de mi madre. Aun así Gale y muchos otros hombres montan guardias fuera de ella para asegurarse de que nadie sospechoso se acerque.

La rutina en casa es bastante aburrida. Aunque Peeta ha vuelto a hornear el pan sabe más salado que el que prepara en casa. Y la comida es a base de pescado y marisco fresco. En realidad no sabe tan mal pero extraño la carne de caza. Mi madre y Peeta llevan una relación que podría describirse como perfecta. Él es amable con ella y siempre está dispuesto a ayudarla con las tareas pesadas del lugar. A cambio mi madre le da palmaditas en la cabeza o lo abraza. Aunque por primera vez siento lo que podría decirse que son celos, no hago nada para impedirlo, mi madre acaba de perder a una hija, y se podría decir que Peeta nunca tuvo el amor de una madre. En realidad la escena es un tanto conmovedora.

Por fin llega el día en el que nos iremos al distrito 12, mi madre insiste en que nos quedemos, pero entiende que queramos regresar a la tranquilidad de nuestra casa, asi que solo nos lleva a la estación del tren, pues todavía no puede regresar al doce. Aún es muy pronto para ella. En la despedida no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas, y ahí está de nuevo la mano de Peeta que me limpia y me da un beso en cada mejilla para que deje de llorar. Y después sus brazos que hacen que me acune perfectamente e ellos.

- Tal vez pronto nos visite- dime mientras trata de animarme depositando un beso muy dulce en mi cabello

Yo solo encojo los hombros y sacudo la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ella y en Prim. Mientras tanto Buttercup se pasea en los pies de Peeta exigiéndole atención y bufándome cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran.

- Parece ser que ya me quiere- dice Peeta mientras rompe nuestro abrazo para tomar al gato y ponerlo junto a él mientras le rasca detrás de las orejas

- Es demasiado fácil quererte- le respondo sin pensarlo, haciendo que Peeta gire y deje al gato con la cabeza estirada.

- Así que es fácil quererme- y de repente me doy cuenta del peso de mis palabras, y siento como mis mejillas empiezan a arder. Así que trato de zafarme de su agarre pero es demasiado tarde, tiene mi cara entre sus manos y la acerca peligrosamente a su cara – y que me dices de ti, a ti toda la nación te quiere

- Pero porque creen que soy diferente- le digo mientras trato de apartar mi cara de la suya que sigue peligrosamente cerca

- Yo te quiero así tal cual, para mi eres perfecta- y al finalizar la frase sus labios tocan los míos y lo que comenzó como un beso tierno se volvió en uno ávido, y mientras más me besaba más hambre de él tenía.

Poco a poco mis manos se deslizaron por su cabello y las de él bajaron a mi espalda. Jamás me había besado así, y no podía negar que me gustaba lo que sentía, era como fuego, ese fuego que te consume poco a poco que no te das cuenta. Que da un calor tan agradable y que hace que se te erice la piel. De un momento a otro Peeta dejo de besarme la boca y se deslizo a mi cuello, lo que hizo que me diera un escalofrió y temblara. Pero para cuando lo tenía de vuelta en mis labios un maullido hizo que volviéramos a la realidad. Aunque dejamos de besarnos nuestras frentes seguían unidas y sus manos jugando con mi cabello.

- Estas bien- me dijo el mientras su pecho se agitaba y trataba de recuperar al aliento

Yo solo sonreí y le di un besito en la comisura de la boca. El resto del viaje lo pasamos durmiendo o comiendo, de vez en cuando caminando por el tren en busca de algún lugar donde estar sola. Sobre todo cuando Peeta dormía. Algo en ese beso, hacía que deseara más, mucho más. Tuve que sacudir fuerte mente la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso y regresar al vagón donde Peeta veía impacientemente por la ventana

- ¿Ya llegamos?- y mi respuesta hizo que diera un respingo tan alto que se golpeó la cabeza con el respaldo del sillón

- No aun no- y mientras se daba pequeños masajes en la cabeza. Yo no pude evitar reírme tanto que tuve que sentarme frente a el.

- Te estas burlando de mi- me dijo entrecerrando los ojos y riendo maliciosamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ir a donde yo estaba.

- No – mentí, pero mis carcajadas eran tan fuertes como la vez que Finnick y yo lo asustamos en la playa.

Solo bastaron 5 minutos para que llegáramos a la estación del distrito doce y mientras me ayudaba a bajar nuestro escaso equipaje me tomo de la mano y caminamos juntos a la aldea de los vencedores.

- Recuerdas la vez que me dijiste que me quedara contigo

- Si, lo recuerdo fue cuando me lastime el pie y me dieron jarabe para dormir

- Recuerdas lo que te respondí

- Sí, me dijiste siempre, pero no lo recordé hasta mucho después, porque me preguntas eso- y mi corazón salto dando tumbos por todo mi pecho, se habrá arrepentido de su promesa.

- Solo quería saber si recordabas

- Oh ya veo

- Y tú te quedarías conmigo siempre

Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, no es que no lo quiera, lo quiero pero siempre es mucho tiempo. Y de repente como si un nido de pájaros hubiese caído sobre mi cabeza miles de dudas y posibles respuestas vuelan sobre de mí. Al ver que no tenía respuesta de mi parte, Peeta se detuvo en la puerta de nuestra casa, me tomo de los hombros y me miro a los ojos

- Sabes que cualquiera que sea tu respuesta yo te voy a seguir amado.

Pero cuando vi sus ojos un tanto vidriosos no tuve más dudas. Verlo en el hospital tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos fue demasiado, no podría soportarlo de nuevo. No podía dejar que me lo arrebataran delas manos, no más. Así que a modo de respuesta me lance hacia él y lo bese de la misma forma que él me beso en el tren. Y después, mientras recuperábamos el aliento ambos se acercó a mí, me dio un pequeño beso en la frente abrió la puerta de la casa y dentro de ella había un hermoso cuadro de los dos rodeado de flores blancas y rojas y arriba una manta con la leyenda

¿Quieres ser mi esposa?


End file.
